suegros
by sharingan-uchiha
Summary: naruto y hinata han hecho algo que no debieron, yondaime esta de vuelta y hiashi no esta muy de acuerdo con esto, y naruto alfin recibe algo de respeto o eso cree el, el prox. capi ya ta! ponganme sus review porque me gusta ver que opinan de mi
1. Chapter 1

…Suegros….

Capitulo 1.-el premio de consolacion

Era un dia cualquiera y muy tranquilo……

-¡¡¡aaaaahhhhhhhh!!!-

O eso parecia. Naruto Uzumaki por alguna extraña razon se perdio en el bosque de la muerte durate su 12º examen chunnin seguido, en los demas tambien habia reprobado de la misma manera, siempre se perdia durante la prueba de sobrevivencia y no pasaba. Triste por la 12º reprobada seguida y por seguir en grado de gennin naruto estaba que echaba humo por lo furioso ya que él tenia las habilidades de un experimentado jounin, pero aun asi tsunade no podia ir al siguiente nivel debido a su pesima actuación en el examen de sobrevivencia.

Mientras tanto en la mansión mas lujosa de toda konoha una chica de cabellos negros azulados, suspiraba al oir el grito lejano de su novio lo cual le indicaba que habia vuelto a reprobar en su examen

-naruto-kun- suspiraba hinata

-¿que pasa con naruto-san?- preguntaba la hermana menor que al igual que su hermana tenia los cabellos negros azulados con los ojos aperlados

-volvio a reprobar…..-decia hinata algo decepcionada

-de nuevo….pero que tiene esa chico….van creo que 11 veces seguidas que reprueba-

-12 con esta-le corregia hinata a su hermana

-valla no puedo creer la confianza que le tiene la hokage-sama-

-yo si se porque le tiene tanta confianza recurda que naruto me a contado todo lo que le ha pasado y cuando digo todo es todo-

-wow- decia su hermana que almismo tiempo que se impresinaba se le hacia algo raro

-bueno nos vemos hanabi voy con naruto-kun para ver si lo puedo consolar-

-deacuerdo pero si pregunta papa de donde estas ¿que le digo?-

-no lo se tu inventa cualquier cosa- le decia hinata al momento en que salia por la ventana.

Mientras tanto en ichraku ramen se veia a un joven arrazando yo creo que con todo el ramen de la tienda cuando escucha la voz de la persona mas importante de su vida

-naruto-kun otra vez estas comiendo como loco-le reprochaba hinata al rubio quien deboraba tazon tras tazon de ramen

-debo hinada-sam esde rebrobe oda vez- decia naruto con la boca llena de ramen

-naruto traga primero y Lugo repitemelo

-gl….gl…gluuup…..ahhhh…. te decia que reprobe otra vez-

-naruto hasta cuando vaz a pasar al siguiente grado ya van 11

-12

-12 veces que repruebas y siempre en la misma parte

-lo se pero esque es muy difícil

-claro que no es difícil

-eso dices porque tienes el byakugan

-buenpo si pero…..

-pero no voy a poder pasar lo unico que me queda es tomar el examen de hokage

-¿que? Pero no puedes es solo para jounins

-Claro que puedo, tsunade no-bachan ya me habia dado el lugar asegurado para el examen desde que traje a sasuke de vuelta a konoha

-ok…. Y hablando de sasuke no lo he visto ni a el ni a sakura-chan desde hace como 9 meses

-hinata hasta yo se donde estan o donde pueden estar en este momento

-¿donde?

-dime que pasa después de 9 meses y una luna de miel

-que no puede ser que ellos vallan a….

-oh si eso hiceron y lo van a tener en culquier momento, es mas alli van- decia mientras apuntaba a un joven de cabellos negros cargando a una joven como de la misma edad solo que con los cabellos rosas.

-aaawwww que lindo el clan uchiha se va a reconstruir- decia hinata y con ojos de cachorrito le pregunta a naruto-naruto-kun ¿no podriamos nosotros comenzar el clan uzumaki?

-¿queeee?- decia naruto sorprendido por la idea de hinata

-era una broma si hicieramos eso mi padre lo tacharia como miembro del bouke desde antes de su nacimiento, jijijijiiji

-hinata no hagas esos comentarios "aunque no es una mala idea"-penso naruto

-vamos ademas sabes que yo no me atrevertia a eso

-lo se -"rayos yo que esperaba que fuera verdad"- bueno vamos ya me llene

-ya era hora-dijo hinata con una gota en la cabeza al ver almenos 50tazones de ramen apilados a un lado de naruto

-cárguelo a la cuanta de mi padre- le decia al señor al momento en que se iba

-deacuerdo- le gritaba despidiéndose

-vamos a mi casa- le decia naruto a hinata

-claro

En el camino ambos no dejaban de pensar en como seria el hijo se sasuke y sakura y discutian sobre lo que habia dicho hinata sobre "el clan uzumaki". Cuando llegaron a casa naruto vio una nota en la puerta de parte de su padre:

_Naruto:_

_E tenido que salir con ero-sennin_

_Urgentemente al parecer algo esta pasando_

_y tenemos que "recolectar informacion"_

_atte.- tu padre yondaime_

_P.D.-si vas a llevar a hinata, recoge bien la casa_

-papa…..-gruñia naruto al ver la nota-bueno solo espero que halla recogido un poco la casa

-no te preocupes naruto-kun no a de estar tan……….-pero no pudo terminar al ver que tanto padre como hijo eran iguales de desordenados-…mal

-aaaawwwww al parecer ni se preocupo-decia naruto el cual iba hacia un armario por un escoba- hinata-chan creo que nos veremos depuse voy a recoger el desastre que dejo papa _al parecer estos 20 años de muerto no lo cambiaron en nada_

-no te preocupes naruto-kun dejame te ayudo porque si algun dia quiero ser la señora uzumaki tendre que acostumbrarme a esto ¿no crees?

-jejeje bueno pero si llegas a ver algo fuera de lo comun…. No es mio-

-jijijijijiji bueno empezemos- le decia hinata al momento en que tomaba una escoba y se disponia a barrer

Y comenzaron a limpiar la casa quie porsierto era otra mucho mas grande ya que como habian traido de vuelta a yondaime necesitaban mas espacio. En toda la casa parecia haber por todas partes o ropa sucia o vasos de ramen instantaneo en su defecto las revistas del padre de naruto las cualesal ver hinata regaño a naruto ademas de pionerse tan roja como un tomate. Ademas de eso solo habia papeles pergaminos y…. mas revistas. Al termino de la limpieza ambos habian quedado exhaustos asi que mientras naruto preparaba la cena hinata se fue a dar un baño.al termino de la cena ambos se dispucieron a ver una película la cual para mejorar la situación era romantica al termino de la película hinata rompe el silencio

-naruto-kun me tengo que ir ya es muy tarde

-pero…..hinata

-me tengo que ir naruto

-yo no quiero que te vallas-le decia naruto al momento en que hinata le daba un pequeño beso en los labios. Cuando estaba le empezo a dar la espalda a Naruto este la tomo por los hombros y le planto un beso el cual comenzo a calentar a hinata ya que llebaba hasta lengua, y lo correspondio de la misma manera y ambos se fueron dirigiendo ahacia el sillon donde con cada beso y a cada segundo naruto comenzaba a meter la mano bajo la playera de hinata hasta llegar a sus senos los cuales comenzo a masajear y con la otra mano le comenzo a desabrochar la chaqueta mientras que hinata hacia lo mismopero en vez de ir a los pechos iba dirijiendo sus manos hacia el miembro de naruto el cual ella sintio estaba casi al cien asi que para responderla a naruto se quito la playera quedando solamente en brasier a lo cual naruto respondio de igual manera dejandom al descubierto sus pectorales. Mientras tanto las manos de naruto comenzaron a subir por la espalda de hinata hasta llegar a su brasier el cual naruto desbrocho sin mucha dificultad y quitandoselo a su amada comenzo a besarle los senos hasta que se los comenzo a chupar haciendo que hinata disfrutara mas el momento de repente naruto comenzo a bajar por el abdomen de hinata besando a cada momento hasta llegar adonde le permitia la ropa asi que volvio a subir y mientras besaba a hinata de lengua le comenzaba a bajar los pantalones lo cual hacia tambien ella con los pantalones de su amado pero el terminar no lo dudo un momento y tambien le bajo los boxers negros que llevaba dejandolo completamente desnudo pero naruto no se iba a quedar atrás asi que tambien termino de desnudar a hinata y comzo a cuparle su parte a hinata lo cual hizo que hinata se calentara aun mas pero para darle tambien mas placer a naruto ella comenzo a besar su miembro después lo comenzo a lamer hasta que se decidio y lo comenzo a chupar, naruto sentia la lengua de hinata lamiendo su miembro si sesar cuando comenzo a decir

-h-hinata…….ya no……puedo…….me voy a correr

-no importa quiero beberlo todo

-ya……no aguanto me corroooo

Dijo naruto al momento en que llenaba de semen la boca de hinata con semen, pero ahoira faltaba la satisfacción de hinta, asi que se enderezo y tomo el miembro de naruto y lo volviom a masturbar para que se parara de nuevo y asi fue, en tonces naruto paro yy empujo a hinata para que se acostara y comenzo a chupar los senos de nuevo mientras que con una mano tomaba su miembro y lo acomodaba en hinata cuando comenzo a penetrarla, cada vez mas y mas furte hasta que ninguno de los dos agunto mas y sin previo aviso naruto se corrio dentro de hinata y quedandoce sin fuerzas ambos cayeron dormidos desnudos sobre el sillon

_Continuara……_

Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque sera lo poco de lemon que veran en este fic, para aquellos que quieran saber como fue que yondaime esta con vida lo revelare mas adelante y tambien hablare un poco sobre el nuevo miembro del clan uchiha

Atte.-sharingan uchiha

P.D.-dejen sus reviews asi me daran mas ganas de segarle al fic y quien sabe tal vez le meta mas lemon


	2. Chapter 2

Suegros

Capitulo 2.- consecuencias

Naruto y Hinata yacían dormidos en el sillon en lo que fue una noche inolvidable. Estaban tan tranquilos que no se dieron cuenta que de rato llegaron yondaime y jiraya y los vieron profundamente dormidos en el sillon y para variar desnudos asi que no se discutio el ver dos narices sangrando de tan gustosa "vista".

Cuando despertaron no vieron a nadie asi que ambos se vistieron y naruto fue a encaminar a hinata hasta la puerta de la mansión hyuuga, al llegar naruto solamente le da un tierno beso en los labios y se retiró. Hinata respiro hondo y con aire decidido entro a recibir su merecido castigo por llegar un aproximado de 12 horas después de lo indicado y pensando en el problema en que metio a hanabi.

-hinata-sama-dijo un muchacho con ojos frios y cabellos cafes

-n-neji niisan-se sorprendió hinata

-donde estuvo toda la noche hiashi-sama estaba muy preocupado por usted a pesar de saber que se encontraba con sakura-san-le dijo neji

-"¿sakura-san? Que estupidez habra inventado mi hermana" l-lo siento no pasara de nuevo-respondio hinata con una pequeña sonrisa

-deacuerdo pasemos al comedor que el desayuno va a comenzar

-h-hai

Ya en el comedor hinata sentia como las miradas de hanabi, hiashi, y neji se clavaban en ella, cuando hiashi rompio el silencio

-y hinata…..¿que hacias con sakura?- pregunto hiashi

-n-nada especial cosas de chicas-respondio hinata al saber que cuando daba esa respuesta hiashi no querria seguir preguntando acerca del tema

-y de que hablaban-interrumpio hanabi animada

-he…pues…etto…. cosas- termino hinata para fulminar a su hermana con la miarda

-pero me pregunto como fue que estabas con sakura si ella esta en el hospital ya que acaba de dar a luz-le preguntaba hiashi a hinata

-p-pues….."O rayos si no me invento algo rapido sabra que estuve con naruto"….lo que pasa es que queria saber como se siente eso de tener un hijo por si algun dia llego a tener uno-respondio hinata con una gotita en la cabeza

-de acuerdo pero ¿porque te quisiste quedar a dormir con ella?-le pregunto hiashi a su hija

-"demonios ahora si me cargo"…p-pues lo que pasa es que cuando terminamos de platicar ya era muy noche y pues ella me dijo que si me podia quedar alli que seria bueno tener un rostro amigo cerca ademas del de su esposo-respondio hinata

-deacuerdo-termino hiashi y se dispuso a terminar de desayunar

-"fiiuuuu me salve por un….."

-pero si me entero de que te viste denuevo con el niño zorro ese hinata….

-¡¡¡naruto no es ningun niño zorro!!!- rapidamente hinata se llevo las manos a la boca por lo que acababa de decir

-entonces si no en un niño zorro debe de ser el peor ninja de la historia ya que no ha podido pasar el examen de chunnin desde hace seis años seguidos-hinata no podia soportar el hecho de que estuvieran insultando a su novio

-naruto es el mejor ninja de todos, e nunca se da por vencido y no solo eso el mejor novio que alguna chica podria pedir-termino hinata y al ver el rostro enfadado de su padre supo que acababa de firmar su testamento

-con que tu novio ¿eh?-le dijo hishi con un tono sereno

-s-si

-¿y cuanto tiempo tienen juntos?

-p-pues como un año

-y porque no me lo habias dicho

-p-pues yo…..

-hanabi tu sabias algo

-p-pues sabia que a hinata le gustaba naruto pero no que fueran novios-respondio hanabi con tono de extrañeza para confundir a su padre

-ok, y tu neji

-yo no me meto en esos asustos son cosas de chicas-aclaro neji

-ok……bueno hinata te dire que acepto tu relacion con ese niño….

-¿e-enserio?-

-si…pero si no pasa el proximo examen chunnin tendras prohibido el verlo de nuevo entendido

-hai-dijo hinata para levantarse e irse a su haitacion pero no sin antes darela u abrazo a su padre

Mientras tanto en la casa de los uzumaki………

-brindemos…… ese es mi hijo-gritaba yondaime con una botella de sake en la mano y abrazando a naruto

-g-gracias papa pero ¿porque estamos celebrando?-pregunto extrañado naruto

-hay no te hagas si te vi cuando llegue a la casa de que estabas con esa chica hyuuga en el sillon y lo mejor de todo estabas dentro de ella y dejame decirte que no soy el unico que los vio tambien fue el ero-sennin quien los vio-

-¡¿Qué, que nos vio ero-sennin?!-

-asi es y para recompensarte te llevaremos al mejor lugar de todos, el lugar en el cual te querras quedar por siempre

-¿a donde?

-a el buffet coma todo lo que pueda de ichiraku

-e-enserio, wow gracias papa-dijo naruto abrasando a su padre

-ya, ya no me abrases……pero dime que tal tu primera vez con una chica

-pues veras no es mi primera vez, ya lo habia hecho con ella antes (S-U.-para quien no lo sabe en mi fic "tropiezos de un relacion" es donde tuvieron su primera vez los dos) pero en ese entonces eramos chicos y pues nos dimos un tiempo unos 7 años para ser exactos y depuse nos volvimos a encontrar y pues aquí estamos

-muy bien ese es mi hijo solo espero que no la hayas embarazadso porque con el sueldo de un pobre gennin no ganaras nada

-lo se y es poreso que tomare el examen de hokage a fin de mes

-que estas loco te mataran

-claro que no que acaso olvidas que tengo a kyuubi de mi parte

-p-pues si pero en verdad es difícil ese examen por si no lo recuerdas yo ya fui hokage y por eso mismo te digo lo difícil que es

-no me importa lo tomare de todos modos y no hay nada que me haga cambiar de parecer

-de acuerdo en ese caso descansa que esta noche comeremos hasta explotar

De regreso en la mansión hyuuga (3 dias despues)

-valla no me siento bien-se quejaba hinata-creo que voy a……..puuaaaaj

-hinata-sama se encuentra bien se oye como si quisiera vomitar

-no es como si quisiera vomitar estoy…….puuuaaaaaaj……vomitando

-bueno pero no me sorprendo, con esas galletas de chocolate cubiertas de salsa extra picante, culquiera vomitaria asi

-talvez tengas razon

-no lo se pero talvez deberia de ir al hospital a ver si tiene algo mal

-tienes razon ire de inmediato

En camino al hospital. Hinata no se veia muy vien es mas se le veia un poco verde, cuando cayo mareada y por suerte pasaba naruto por el lugar y al ver a hinata no dudo en llevarla al hospital. Naruto estaba muy preocupado por hinata estaba resando porque no le pasara nada malo cuando salio una shizune

-valla quien lo diria

-que ¿que pasa?

-no pasa nada naruto-kun es solo que pues ella

-ella que que le pasa

-tranquilizate naruto es solo que esta embarazada no es nada del otro mundo…..naruto-pero naruto se habia desmayado al oir la noticia de que habia dejado embarazada a hinata

_Continuara………_

Bueno espero les guste y lo hayan disfrutado, ahora si que se metieron en muchos problemas y sin mencionar lo que les espera de parte de hiashi, en el proximo capitulo pasaran tantas cosas que es mejor no contarles y se esperen unos dias mas para saberlo yu porfavor dejen sus reviews ya que sino me ponen almenos tres por capitulo se me van a quitar las ganas de seguir el fic

Atte.-sharingan uchiha


	3. Chapter 3

Suegros

Capitulo 3.- Interrogatorio

Sin duda alguna este era el peor dia de naruto, se encontraba frente a toda la familia hyuuga, el junto con su padre y su "tio" jiraya, se encontraban sentados exactamente frente el cabeza de la familia. Todos se encontraban en tal estado de tension que parecia como si con cualquier ruido todos se fuesen en contra del pobre de naruto, cuando su padre le pregunta con una voz apenas audible

-oye hijo recuérdame porque estamos aquí-

-pues por el simple hecho de que vamos a ser parte de la familia hyuuga por mi culpa-

-eso ya lo se pero lo que me pregunto es como demonios fuimos a dar aquí

-veras………

**FLASH BACK**

Naruto aun se encontraba inconciente por la noticia de que en nueve meses el seria padre, pero como lo tomaria hiashi, ahora si se habia metido en problemas.

Al despertar observa que esta en una de las mejores habitaciones del hospital, parecia de lujo, era de esas habitaciones reservadas para los casos de personas importantes en la aldea, cuando ve que a su lado se encuentra hinata dormida tan tranquila como si nada hubiese pasado, cuando entra una de las enfermeras

-valla al fin despertó naruto-san

-"¿naruto-san?" si, gracias……disculpe

-si digame, señor

-"¿señor? Ahora si que debo de estar soñando"-asi que para asugurarse naruto se pellisca lo mas furte que pudo y valla que le dolio porque eso no era un sueño- si, ehem, no sabra usted si hinata-chan ya sabe sobre lo de su embarazo

-no, lo siento pero hinata-sama a estado dormida todo este tiempo, pero dejeme informarle que todo esta bien no hay porque alterarse

-"si como no, como tu no eres odiada por el clan de tu novio no sabes como me va a ir"

-con su permiso señor naruto

-s-si claro "esto si que se esta poniendo raro, primero la habitación, luego el san y al ultimo lo de señor ¿pero que demonios pasa aqui?"

Paso el tiempo desde que naruto habia despertado, fue a la ventana para darse cuenta de que no solamente la habitación era de lujo sino que la vista tambien, se le veia idiotisado con la vista cuando sintio como hinata se despertaba

-hinata-chan

-na-naruto-kun que hacemos en la habitación de los hyuuga-le preguntaba con voz adormilada

-¿habitación hyuuga?

-si esta es la habitación a donde traen a todos los de mi clan a tratamientos clinicos y todo eso, es como si esta parte es fuese solo para los hyuuga

-ok, pero hinata yo si se el porque estamos aquí

-¿si?¿porque?-le preguntaba hinata extrañada

-p-pues veras porque estas...¡embarazada de mi!-pero lo pero de todo paso que al momento en que naruto dijo esas ultimas palabras el cabezilla de los hyuuga, el mismísimo hiashi padre de hinata acababa de entrar en la habitación escuchando la noticia lo cual causo que se abalanzara y sugetara a naruto del cuello

-tu mocoso te vere esta noche en la mansión hyuuga y trae al maldito de tu padre contigo, hablaremos muy seriamente todos y eso te incluye hinata-decia hiashi quien fulminaba con la mirada a la pareja

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-y por eso estamos aquí

-ok……naruto eres un idiota

-"alli va mi autoestima"

-a que gennin se le ocurre dejar embarazada a su novia y con mas razon cuando el padre de su novia es el peor enemigo de su propio padre, no habra buffet esta noche

-p-pero-decia naruto con rios de lagrimas en sus ojos-maldito yondaime

-Ejem……-se oyo decir a hiashi para que le prestaran atención el par de rubios ya que naruto estaba ahorcando a su padre al mero estilo de homero simpson

-lo siento

-bien, veamos…………¡como te atrevez a hacerle esto a mi hija!-grito hiashi

-oiga disculpeme pero no me grite asi o no le contesto nada-le respondio ofendido naruto

-"no deberias de hablarle asi a mi padre naruto-kun, porfavor trata de comportarte"-pensaba hinata preocupada

-bien, pero dime ¿como demonios llego a pasar esto?

-bueno pues vera señor…cuando un hombre se enamora de una mujer, el hombre le da su semillita a la mujer y desp…..

-eso ya se como es, lo que quiero saber es como fue que dejaste a hinata embarazada, cuando lo……pues tu sabes……cuando le quitaste su inocencia a mi pobre hija

-"si llega a saber cuando lo hice me matara, ya que apenas teniamos 12 años" p-pues fue hace creo que tres dias

-¡¿que?!... hinata respondeme, el dia que me dijiste que estabas con sakura ¿estabas con este niño?

-p-pues…etto…yo…si-respondio hinata con temor al ver como a su padre se le notaba la vena de la sien

-y tu hanabi ¿ya sabias de esto verdad?

-p-pues yo si ya lo sabia

-sabias que iban a hacerlo

-no, yo solo sabia que lo iba a buscar para ver como le fue en el examan pero nada mas, no me entere de otra cosa

-ok…hanabi tu y tu hermana estaran en serios problemas

-"que buen suegro tengo"-pensaba naruto con tremenda gota en la cabeza

-"dios, hiashi no a cambiado en nada"-pensaba yondaime en el mismo estado que su hijo

-bien, naruto dime ¿como pretendes mantener a mi hija si tan solo eres un pobre gennin?

-bueno pues hare el examen de hokage a fin de mes

-jajajajaja, tu no sobrevivirias ni la primera parte del examen

-grrrrrr "oye niño quieres matarlo verdad"-comenzo a hablarle el kyuubi a naruto-"si pero no lo puedo hacer" "vamos chico se que tienes ganas de matarlo puedo persibir esa sed de sangre que se apodera de ti" "no, olvidalo no lo hare y ya callate" bueno pues sabra usted que pasare ese examen y me volvere el proximo hokage aunque no le guste

-"este niño" de acuerdo pero dime ¿como crees entrar a ese examen de hokage si es solo para jounin?

-facil tsunade no bachan me habia guardado un puesto desde hace un tiempo y dejeme decirle que no importa lo difícil que sea no me dare por vencido y nunca me retractare ese es mi camino del ninja

-"este niño muestra decisión tanto en palabras como en espiritu es igual a su padre en sus dias como hokage" bien aceptare que tus hijos lleven el apellido hyuuga solo si llegas minimo a la ronda final del examen de hokage la cual es derrotar al hokage actual

-hecho

-"enserio que no se retracta de nada aun tiene esa confinaza en sus ojos"

-oye yondaime tu hijo esta loco o que nunca le podra poner un dedo encima a tsunade-le dacia jiraya a yondaime

-tu no te procupes de nada ademas nos tiene a nosotros para entrenarlo

-tienes razon pero aun asi la fuerza de tsunade es demasiado para naruto

-oye que acaso ya te dio alsjaimer o que acaso olvidas que naruto tiene a kyuubi de su parte

-oohhhhh si se me olvidaba ese detalle

-pero hay una condicion-interrumpio hiashi

-¿cual es?-pregunto naruto

-que ni yondaime ni jiraya-sama te ayuden en tu entrenamiento

-"ahora si que se me fue el plan por el caño" he-hecho

-"jajajajaja este chico no podra jamas sin la ayuda de ese par de pervertidos"

-naruto-kun-dijo en voz baja hinata con preocupación

-bien en ese caso ya se pueden retirar

-de acuerdo con su permiso…… suegrito

-ven para aca maldito mocoso-le grito hiashi a naruto cunado salia tras el

-creo que ni siquiera llegara a la primera ronda a este paso-dijo hinata con algo de decepción

_Continuara………_

Bueno que les parece el tercer capitulo espero les guste y si no me lo dicen, aun falta el castigo de hinata y hanabi, el entrenamiento de naruto, el examen de hokage, los "consejos" de sakura para hinata, etc., etc., bueno los dejo mientras me dispongo a escribir el proximo capitulo y porfavor dejenme sus reviews, onegai.

Atte.-sharingan-uchiha


	4. Chapter 4

Ero aqui el 4º capitulo espero les guste y siento descepcionar a fernando urashima pero para cuando lei tu review ya tenia escrito el capi apero aun asi gracias por el consejo talvez lo use, bueno para no salirme tanto del tema aqui tienen el fic asi que disfrutenlo.

Suegros

Capitulo 4.-castigos y……¿halagos?

La mansión hyuuga, el hogar del clan mas respetable de konoha, un lugar tranquilo…..hasta el dia de hoy. Todo el clan se iba en contra de la descendentie directa de la rama principal del clan porque rompió una de las reglas de toda mujer hyuuga: seguir virgen hasta su matrimonio. Asi es, en la mansión hyuuga se estaba llevando a cabo lo que llegaria a ser la tercer guerra mundial, se veia al lider de la familia perseguir a un joven rubio por toda la zona mientras todos miraban apenados y a sus hijas llorando porque de seguro las castigaria de porvida.

Cuando el dia acabó, a hiashi se la escapo naruto y hinata y hanabi aun seguian preocupadas por su castigo, cuando entro hiashi a la habitación de estas.

-¿listas?

-h-hai-respondieron temerosas ambas

-bien, comenzemos……hinata

-hai

-primero: te tengo prohibido salir de mansión por estar embarazada y porque no quiero que veas a ese niño zorro, segundo: no saldras para nada de tu habitación ni mucho menos saldras de la casa, tercero, el cual sera el castigo de hanabi: hanabi hara todos tus quehaceres hasta que te alivies y puedas volver atrabajar como ninja entendido-dijo desviando su marada hacia hanabi-

-hai-respondio hanabi enojada

-y por ultimo y naruto no pasa el examen de hokage tu hijo sera marcado como parte del bouke, entendido

-pero como te atreves nunca dejare que hagas eso

-dije, entendido

-…………h-h-hai-dijo hinata apunto de estallar por el enojo

-ahora tu hanabi

-que pero que acaso mi castigo no era ese

-si pero como me mentiste el castigo sera peor

-"mami"

-ademas de tener que hacer las tareas de hinata, en las cuales se incluyen cocinar y limpiar, tendras que ayudarle a neji con su entrenamiento

-pero me matara

-no importa de eso tiene la culpa tu hermana ya que ella iba a empezar a entrenar con neji mañana pero debido a su embarazo no podra hacerlo y lo haras tu

-"ayudame kami-sama"

-eso es todo me retiro

Cuando se fue hiashi, ambas hermanas sintieron como si la mayoria de la tension se hubiese ido con el.

Mientras tanto con naruto………

Naruto habia salido con sus amigos a entrenar un todos contra todos, era una masacre todos usaban sus mejores tecnicas, unos paralizados, otros siendo enterrados en insectos, unos llendo al rio a apagarse las llamas, otras saliando volando, en fin era una verdadera masacre. Cuando termino todos se reunieron a almorzar menos shino que como siempre preferia estar distanciado, todos estaban comiendo tranquilos y descansando para continuar con el entrenamiento cuando kiba rompio el silencio…… y la tranquilidad

-hey naruto

-mande

-y como lo sentiste?

-sentir que?

-no te hagas el torpe, el acostarte con hinata, como lo sentiste?

-p-pues yo-decia naruto recordando la escena mientras todos veian como le salia baba de la boca y ponia una cara de perversión

-oye ya no te hagas no me digas que no lo haz hacho tu con ino-le pregunto sasuke a kiba

-pero claro que si

-entonces para que preguntas tarado

-valla todos son unos problematicos

-uy si como no eso no le dices a temari cuando te visita verdad?-le dijo naruto a shikamaru

-yo ejem pues

-va no te apures-le dijo lee a shikamaru

-pero lee a ti no te hemos visto con nadie ¿porque?

-p-pues porque

-es porque el cejotas no le cae a ninguna chica

-cayate que sasame no es asi

-Que como conociste a sasame-san?-le pregunto naruto a lee extrañado de que conociera a sasame si ella era de la aldea del sonido

-p-pues fue en una mision

-es cierto eso neji-le pregunto naruto

-si es cierto y digamos que es la unica que quedara con lee

-jajajajajajaja-todos se rieron incluyendo a sasuke quien al parecer desde que estaba con sakura se habia vuelto mas sociable

-bueno ya, pero tu neji que haz hecho con tenten eh?-le pregunto kiba al hyuuga

-pues, digamos que un poco de todo

-wow ya le diste hasta adentro?-pregunto naruto

-si

-por atrás tambien?-pregunto sasuke

-si

-tambien la haz saboreado?-le pregunto shikamaru

-si y muchas veces

-te a saboreado ella a ti?-ahora fue lee el que pregunto

-si y es genial

-y que lo digas-dijo naruto recordando lo que hizo con hinata

-y de perrito tambien?-pregunto kiba

-tambien, hemos usado casi todo el libro de kamasutra

-maldito pervertido-le dijo naruto

-mira quien habla con la familia que tienes yo me quedo muy atrás-le dijo neji a naruto

-bueno pues quiza sea cierto

-jajajajajaja-todos riendose

-y tu sasuke como estas con sakura?-pregunto neji

-pues e tenido que amantarme casi una semana ya que como sabran ya soy padre

-si lo sabemos pero como lo haz hecho con ella

-dejemoslo que le gusta algo sucio y de todas formas

-eres un maldito-le dijo naruto

-si pero tu como lo hiciste con hinata

-pues veamos…primero le saboree los pechos, luego hicimos un 69, después le di normal y estuvimos un rato asi hasta que me corri dentro de ella y pues nos quedamos dormidos alli mismo en el sillon

-O.O-todos con cara de sorprendidos

-naruto no puede ser yo estuve con hinata algun tiempo y noi logre que me diera ni un solo beso-le dijo kiba-eres mi heroe naruto no puedo creer que eso pasara

-pues paso, oigan bueno basta de platica y a entrenar por favor necesito que me ayuden a entrenar asi que porque no van todos contra mi

-como quieras-dijeron todos con ojos de matar a naruto

-"creo que no debi de decir eso"

Y comenzo de nuevo el entrenamiento…………

Mientras tanto con jiraya y yondaime………

Se encontraban en un bar restauran festejando que yondaime ya era abuelo a pesar de tener una edad (física) igual a la de naruto quiza un poco mayor.

-Oye yondaime dime como fue que volviste a la vida que yo recuerde y sepa solo orochimaru puede hacer eso-dijo mientras le daba un trago a su botella de sake

-pues mira si fue en parte obra de ese gay de orochi-dijo mientras se llebaba una gran cantidad de fideos a la boca

-como estuvo eso si orochimaru murio hace mucho

-es simple…..glup…..aaaaaaaa cuando terminaron con al mision revisaron toda la mansión de orochimaru, la voltearon de cabeza contal de encontrar los pergaminos de sus jutsus prohibidos y cuando digo que voltaron de cabeza la mansión no es broma deverdad la voltearon de cabeza

-no te creo

-no me creas pero mira a ese chico lee en verdad es furte

-valla ya me imagino una casa de cabeza

-jajajajaja si pero bueno regresando al tema, cuando al fin encontraron los pergaminos esa chica hyuuga, la novia de naruto, robo el pergamino de renacimiento y pues como sorpresa para naruto me revivio con ayuda de ese jutsu, no fue nada del otro mundo

-¿nada del otro mundo? estas loco, ese jutsu crei que solo lo podia hacer orochimaru ya que requiere una cantidad gigantesca de chakra

-wow una niña asi renaciendo a una persona debe de ser fuerte

-claro que lo es

-pobre de mi hijo espero que cuando se case no le de muchos problemas o terminara en la tumba antes de que tallen su cabeza en piedra

-si tienes toda la razon-dijo jiraya mientras alzaba su botella de sake-salud por los abuelos

-salud-dijo yondaime haciendo lo mismo que su maestro

_Continuara………_

Listo el 4º capitulo espero que les guste y si no ya saben lo borro y lo vuelvo a escribir, jajajajajajajajajaja bueno este capitulo lo hice en una hora que tuve libre asi talvez no sea muy bueno. Espero sus reviews y ustedes esperen el proximo capitulo, ok. (D:nos vemos) te dije que te callaras dolphin. (D:dejame ser después de todo soy tu carta favorita no? Oye respondeme) los dejamos y nos estamos leyendo y por favor dejen sus reviews.

Atte.-sharingan-uchiha


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos los que siguen este fic, solo interrumpi un poco para decirles que me falto algo en el fic y es que a naruto solo le quedan 4 semanas para entrenar para el examen de hokage y las repartire en los siguientes capitulos pero claro que no me olvidare de hinata y para los que lo quieren asi tambien escribire un poco sobre la hija de sasuke y sakura (D: menso ya dijiste que era niña, era sorpresa) es cierto pero bueno lo escrito, escrito esta asi que los dejo para que lean el fic.

Suegros

Capitulo 5.- el primer entrenamiento

Después de la masacre que sufrio naruto en el entrenamiento del dia anterior, este se encontraba en el hospoital recuperado, pero no lo dejaban salir asi que comenzo a pensar en su entrenamiento.

-veamos, mas que nada tengo que trabajar mi genjutsu y obviamente mi orientación en las misiones-dijo mientras recordaba como se perdia en el bosque siempre y era rescatado por los profesores-pero para todo tengo que entrenar asi que quien sera mejor en el genjutsu………(pensando)………rayos solo se me ocurre kurenai-sensei, pero si no hay de otra sera kurenai-dijo mientras lo apuntaba en un papel-para el taijutsu sera el cejotas, para el ninjutsu no me queda otro mas que sasuke y para la orientación………solo se me ocurren neji y hinata-chan pero conociendo a mi suegrito de seguro la castigo y no la dejara verme asi que sera neji-dijo al tiempo en que terminaba su lista-bueno comenzare con……haber, de tin marin de don pingüe cucara macara titere fue yo no fui fue tete pegale, pegale que este mero fue, bueno lo mas pesado primero asi que voy con el cejotas y su "llama de la juventud" bueno al mal paso darle prisa asi que vamonos-dijo mientras salia por la ventana e iba a buscar a lee para su entrenamiento, cuando lo encontro vio que entrenaba con pesas con un minimo de 5 veces el peso de las pesas normales que llevaba siempre asi que se acerco y le pregunto

-hey lee

-hola como estas naruto-san

-cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas asi

-ok entonces dime que necesitas porque ya no tengo vales para ichiraku

-que, no es eso solo te queria pedir que si me ayudas en mi entrenamiento de taijutsu para el examen de hokage

-no lo se

-onegai lee-sensei

-que dijiste?

-onegai lee-sensei

-claro que te ayudare asi que mejor comensamos toma-le dijo mientras le lanzaba unas pesas para los brazos y otras para las piernas pero cuando naruto las atrapo se fue contra el suelo por el peso-si estan muy pesadas dime

-esta bien me acostumbrare

-de acuerdo, para empezar pontelas, las traeras todo el tiempo excepto para dormir y bañarte el resto del tiempo las debes de traer puestas entendido

-hai

-si estas listo comenzaremos dandole 10 vueltas a konoha, comenzamos……ahora

Y salieron los dos ambos con una velocidad algo lenta, naruto se veia exhausto después de las primeras dos vueltas apenas si podia mover sus pies y para colmo lee le llebaba casi dos vueltas de ventaja, se iba quejando y preguntandose como demonios podian caminar gai y lee con tanto peso en sus piernas, al termino de la 5ª vuelta naruto quedo completamente exhausto y le pidio a lee un descanso

-oye………lee……descansemos un poco……porfavor

-ok 10 minutos y comenzaremos el siguiente entrenamiento

Y pasaron los diez minutos volando, a naruto no le podia caber en la cabeza como era que lee podia con tanto pero tenia que entrenar asi que se levanto y fue con lee

-ahora haremos algo mas simple, primero quitate las pesas de las manos

-con gusto

-y pontelas en los pies

-¿Qué?

-si y haremos 100 flexiones de barra, es para fortalecer los brazos, ¿listo?

-la verdad no

-comencemos y una cosa, ahora no te detendras hasta que termines ¿oiste?

-h-hai-respondio con miedo naruto

Y comenzo la siguiente parte del entrenamiento, naruto apenas si pudo hacer 20 cuando cayo al piso pero para obligarlo a no detenerse lee lo obligo a subirse y le puso un cactus justo debajo de el para que cuando se cayera se le clabaran las espinas, obligado y asustado naruto termino las 100 barras y lee le dio otros 10 minutos de descanso.

-muy bien ahora lo que sigue

-y que sigue

-dime ¿recuerdas el ejercicio de escalar arboles sin las manos?

-si

-bueno lo haras otra vez pero con todo el peso en tus pies ¿listo?

-"este tipo me quiere matar" h-hai

-comenzamos y recuerda que gracias a el peso la caida sera mas fuerte asi que mas vale controles el chakra muy bien, claro que aunque no tenga ninjutsu y genjutsu puedo usar el chakra por si lo querias preguntar

-ok

-comenzamos

Esta vez el entrenamiento fue mas difícil que cuando lo hizo con kakashi-sensei, pero aun asi no significaba que no supiera como hacerlo pero mientras subia sentia como el peso lo hacia resbalar un poco y cuando quizo usar las manos lee le aparecio de repente

-si tratas de usar las manos te emupujare para que caigas y debido a el peso te romperas los huesos asi que ni lo pienses ya que este ejercicio es solo para los pies entendido

-"parece que no le importa si muero" entendido-respondio naruto con miedo

Y reinicio su camino hacia la cima del arbol, cada vez que daba un paso resbalaba una parte pero aun asi y con la intencion de querer usar las manos naruto logro terminar de subir el arbol y le pregunto a lee que se encontraba en el arbol de junto

-y ahora que

-quitate los pesos

-ok-cuando naruto dejo caer los pesos vio como formaban un gran agujero en el piso-wow

-ahora le daremos una vuelta a konoha yo con mis pesos normales y tu sin pesos ¿listo?

-listo

Y bajaron del arbol con un salto cuando llegaron al piso ambos salieron disparados naruto sentia como su velocidad habia aumentado y sentia su cuerpo mas ligero sin las pesas lo cual hizo que la vuelta a konoha la hiciera en unos insatantes y sin sudar una sola gota

-eso fue rapido

-lo se, pero no creas que es todo lo que lograras

-que?

-si haremos el mismo entrenamiento todos los dias solo que para las flexiones aumentaremos 5 por dia y harás una vuelta extra todos los dias a konoha con todos los pesos en las piernas entendido

-que acaso me quieres matar

-no pero es asi como yo inicie mi entrenamiento con gai-sensei entonces te veo mañana

-adios

Y se despidieron mientras cada quien se iba a su casa.

Mientras tanto con hinata...

-me pregunto como le estara llendo a naruto-kun-suspiraba hinata quien solo queria ver a su amado-me encloquece el estar aquí sin poder verlo aunque es bueno que hanabi haga todas mis tareas pero si sigo sin hacer nada perdere condicion física, rayos es horrible el estar embarazada pero ya quiero que nasca mi pequeño, solo espero sea mas ordenado que su padre

-hinata-niisan estas ocupada?-pregunto hanabi desde fuera de la habitación

-no esta bien puedes pasar

-solo te queria decir que acabo de ver a naruto con lee, entrenando

-si?

-si es cierto pero parece como si lee-san lo quisiera matar

-dime que naruto-kun esta bien

-si esta bien solo que se veia muy cansado por todos los pesos que le dio lee

-pesos? Como los que el lleva?

-si

-pobre de naruto-kun espero se encuentre bien

-lo esta no te preocupes, y para que veas que soy una buena hermana si quieres que le diga algo lo hare algun recado, sorpresa lo que sea

-quien eres y que hiciste con mi hermana?

-se que es raro pero quiero que te sientas bien ya que como tu hermana odio el verte asi de triste

-ok entonces dale esto por mi-dijo hinata al tiempo en que se ponia a ecribir una nota para naruto la guardo en un sobre y se lo entrego a hanabi

-de acuerdo pero se la dare mañana ya que casi es la hora de la cena y creo que es mejor que bajemos antes de que papa….

-hanabi, hinata bajen a cenar-se oia a hiashi gritarles a sus hijas

-……nos hable

Y bajaron a cenar. Hiashi aun afectado por la noticia de que seria abuelo seguia preguntando a hinata sobre naruto como era, sus sueño y cosas mas, solo para saber como seria su nieto, pero lo que mas le dolia era que tendria de consuegro a yondaime y a decir vardad no se llevaba muy bien con el.

La semana continua sin ninguna novedad, naruto seguia con su entrenamiento exhaustivo con lee cada dia era mas difícil que el anterior, pero se iba acostumbrando muy bien al peso en sus pies y brazos lo cual le felicitaba las vueltas a konoha, a mediados de semana naruto recibi de hanabi la nota de hinata la cual decia lo siguiente:

_Naruto-kun:_

_E estado muy preocupada por ti_

_Mi padre no me deja salir de casa nisiquiera de mi habitación_

_Necesito verte te extraño demasiado_

_Quiero estar contigo_

_Por favor si encuentras la forma_

_De burlar a los guardias de la mansión_

_Por favor ven a verme a mi habitación_

_Atte.- hinata hyuuga_

Naruto no dudo niun segundo y fue con hinata, aql ver a los guardias decidio el quitarse los pesos de las piernarcolocarlos con calma en el suelo ya que gracias al peso harian mucho ruido si los dejaba caer asi que listo para ir a el cuarto de su amada salio como un rayo y para su sorpresa lo guardias ni lo vieron solodejo una pequeña brisa como rastro la cual los guerdias ni siquiera notaron, naruto se encontraba nervioso nunca habia irrumpido en una casa asi, talvez en las tiendas pero nunca en una casa, asi que superando su miedo toco la ventana, hinata no dudo en levantarse y abrio las cortinas para poder ver a su amado alli parado en la ventana con su sonrisa de siempre pero para su sorpresa tenia un aspecto un poco mas fornido debido al entrenamiento, lo que provoco un sonrrojo en hinata, sin pensarlo y sin pedirle permiso a su novia entro a su habitación abriendo lentamente la ventana, al entrar naruto solo le dio un beso a hinata en los labios pero antes de que se terminaran de separar hinata tomo a naruto por detrás de la cabeza y lo obligo a seguirla besando, el beso continuo por unos minutos y solo se separaban para tomar algo de aire y seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, naruto lentamente iba pasando sus manos por debajo de la playera de su amada, sintiendo su suave piel con sus dedos y de la misma forma hinata hacia lo mismo, cuando naruto se disponia a quietarle la playera a hinata, tocaron la puerta y como autoridad de la mansion entro hiashi y valla sorpresa que se llevo al ver el acto que estaban haciendo su hija y el "niño zorro" juntos

-o-oto-san lo puedo explicar yo….

-callate hinata lo siento pero el padre de ese niño morira antes de ver nacer a su hijo

-no lo dira enserio verdad suegrito

-claro que lo digo enserio-dijo hiashi mientras se tronaba los nudillos

-creo que mejor me voy fue bueno verte denuevo hinata nos veremos-termino naruto para salir por la ventana

-vuelve aca y pelea cobarde

-que dijo?-le pregunto naruto desde el arbol cercano a la habitación de hinata

-te dije que regresaras a pelear o acaso eres un cobarde

-cobarde lo sera usted lo espero en el area de entrenamiento 7 y si es lo suficientemente hombre ira y me enfrentara si usted gana noi vere a hinata hasta el examen y después hasta que se alivie pero si yo gano me dejara visitarla cuando yo quiera y pueda entendido gatito asustado

-claro te vere a las 9 de la mañana en ese lugar-le dijo hiashi sorprendido por el tono frio y serio de naruto

-no llegue tarde……nos vemos mañana hinata-chan

Y naruto salio rumbo a su casa sin darse cuenta de que tenten y neji que se encontraban en la habitación de junto lo escucharon todo y como mujer que es teneten le dijo a todas las demas sobre la pelea (S-U.-a todas me refierro a sakura e ino) las quienes le contaron a los chicos quienes corrieron la voz por toda konoha y la noticia fue a dar con tsunade la cual al oir el rumor decidio revisar el enfrentamiento y era de ser necesario usaria a los ANBU para detener anaruto quien era el que podria salirse de control gracias a kyuubi.¿que fin tendra la pelea?¿quien ganara?¿naruto terminara su entrenamiento a tiempo? Estas y muchas preguntas mas las respondere en los proximos capitulos mientras tanto……

_Continuara………_

Que les parecio el fic bueno ¿eh? y a que no se esperaban esta pelea esto, cada vez se pone mejor y no les quiero arruinar la sorpresa asi que tendran que esperar a el proximo capitulo, djen sus reviews porfavor se los encargo y si tienen alguna idea osbre los demas entrenamientos sobre como seran o quejas sobre el fic hagamenlo saber porfavor dejen sus reviews(D: por favor a mi amo le gusta que le escriban mucho dejenle sus reviews) callate dolphin te eh dicho que no te metas… bueno los dejo y eperen para el proximo capitulo.

Atte.-sharingan-uchiha


	6. Chapter 6

Hola como estan todos lamento mucho el retraso pero he tenido algunos problemas con el Internet y ademas me fui de vacaciones un rato, me fui a trabajar y bueno mucho mas (D:si como no) que cierres la boca o vete a jugar con amethis (A: vamos jugemos) bueno sin mas los dejo con el fic.

Suegros

Capitulo 6.-byakugan vs kiuuby

Al igual que la calma antes de la tormenta, la tension por la pelea entre naruto y hiashi era insoportable, todos estaban o ansiosos o procupados por la pelea, ya que no sabian si apoyar a naruto o a hiashi. Era la noche antes de la pelea hinata se encontraba con una gran confucion por lo que acababa de suceder en su habitación hace algunas horas.

-naruto-kun cuidate, no quiero quedar viuda desde tan temprano-decia hinata mientras veia las estrellas cuando alguien toco la puerta

-hinata nee-chan ¿estas visible?-le pregunto hanabi desde fuera de su habitación

-claro que si, puedes pasar

-lo que pasa es que otou-sama me dijo que te trajera la cena-le dice mientras le pasaba una charola con lo que se podria decir una comida gourmet

-disculpa le podrias darle otro recado de mi parte a naruto-kun mañana antes de la pelea

-no lo se-dijo en tono sarcastico

-vamos o le dire a otou-sama que te acostaste con konohamaru-kun, en su cama

-p-pero eso paso hace mucho………

-fue hace un mes

-si bueno pero ya termine con el y ademas yo no quede embarazada

-jaque mate

-exacto hermanita

-bueno necesito que le digas a naruto-kun lo siguiente-entonces hinata le susurro algo al oido, cuando temino hanabi lo apunto en un papel y salio de la habitación de su hermana-espero no se retrase como la ultima vez

En otra parte de konoha se veia a un par de rubios discutiendo de tal forma que casi todos en un radio de 5 cuadras los escuchaban

-¡que si!

-¡que no y es todo lo que dire!-le decia yondaime a su hijo-¡no te dejare pelear contra el dobe de hiashi!

-¡si peleare y no hay nada que pueda impedirmelo nisiquiera tu, esto es algo que hago por mi hijo y por hina-chan!

-¡no me importa si peleas con el te matara, ni siquiera con 3 colas de kiuuby lo detendras!

-¡si ha de ser necesario liberare las nueve todo con tal de poder ver a hinata y que no la tengan prisionera!

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhh!-grito yondaime con desesperación al ver que su hijo enserio que era terco y no se retractaba-dime algo y si me respondes correctamente no pondre ningun solo pero en contra de que pelees contra hiashi

-y que es

-"si es como todos me dicen que es respondera mal"¿Cuál es…….el camino que debe de seguir un ninja?

-jajajaja enserio esa es la pregunta……valla que es facil, el camino que debe de seguir un ninja es el camino que le dicta su aldea pero….

-mal

-pero

-¿pero que?

-pero el mejor camino que puede seguir un ninja es el que le dicte su corazon y el que el quiera seguir

-"valla si que sabe sobre esto el pequeño naruto" quien lo diria esa es la respuesta correcta y dime cual es tu camino del ninja

-nunca darme por vencido ni retirar mis palabras, ese es mi camino del ninja

-bien dicho hijo ahora ve a dormir que mañana te espera una batalla casi tan difícil como pelear conmigo

-hai otou-san buenas noches-termino por decir naruto para darle un abrazo a su padre el cual sorprendido por el acto lo abrazo tambien y ambos se fueron a sus habiataciones a dormir

A la mañana siguiente………

-¡naruto a desayunar!

-cinco minutos mas-decia naruto mientras se cubria con la almohada la cabeza

Al ver que su hijo no se levantaba el rubio mayor decidio ir a su habitación a despertarlo a "la antigua"

-suiton suiryuudan no jutsu(jutsu dragon de agua)- y de repente se inundo la habitación de naruto saliendo por la ventana una enorme ola que mojo a todos en la calle

-¿pa…cof……pa porque…cof…hisiste eso…cof?

-porque no te querias levantar y porque te ahorre el baño

-jajajaja-se rio con sarcasmo naruto-pero si es sabado y lee me dio el dia libre

-si pero recuerda que hoy te enfrentas a hiashi

-nani……se me habia olvidado-y como un rayo nasruto se levanto, se cambio y ya estaba desayunando para cuando yondaime se habia dado cuenta-vamos que tengo una lucha pendiente decia naruto mientras salia por la puerta rumbo al lugar de encuentro…el area de entrenamiento numero 7

Cuando llego ya se encontraban en el lugar hiashi, neji, hanabi y hinata todos ya tenian una cara de desesperación ya que naruto habia "asimilado" el don de llegar tarde de kakashi, habia llegado 1 hora después de lo esperado.

-llegas tarde mocoso-le reprocho hiashi a naruto

-si lo que diga suegrito-le dijo naruto ignorandolo y llendo con hinata a darle el beso de los buenos dias-hola hinachan a y no te preocupes hare lo que me pediste-le dijo naruto a hinata

FLASH BACK

Cuando naruto iba camino al area de entrenamiento 7 se encontro con hanabi la cvual sin dudarlo un solo segundo le dio a naruto el recado de hinata

Naruto-kun:

Porfavor prometeme que cuando estes peleando

Con mi padre no le haras ningun daño grave

Solo dejalo inconciente

Yo te apoyo y lo mas seguro es que tu hijo tambien

Suerte

Atte.- hinata

-ok-respondio naruto regresandole el recado a hanabi a lo cual ella solo le dio un beso en la mejilla casi en los labios y le dijo a naruto

-despues me pagan el servicio de mensajeria- y desaparecio con una cara de medio pervertida

FIN FLASH BACK

-listo suegro….porque le voy a romper la cara jajajajajaja

-veamos quien le rompe la cara a quien

Y ambos salieros para encontrarse cara a cara, naruto gracias al entrenamiento de lee esquibaba muy bien todos los ataques de hiashi pero sabia que si trataba de golpearlo el podria contraatacar y cortarle los conductos de chakra.

Asi que desidio quitarse del area de golpe de hiashi y atacar a distancia pero como lider de los hyuuga el tambien lanzaba chakra de sus manos al igual que hinata y bloqueaba todos los ataques de naruto con kunais y shurikens con la misma tecnica que neji pero mejorada ya que el ademas de detenerlos los rebotaba con mas fuerza lo cual dejo impresionado tanto a naruto como a todos los presentes, para el cuarto ataque con kunais naruto iba de cabeza contra el suelo pero en el aire hishi lo golpeo con el juuken en la columna vertebral dejando completamente inconsciente.

Mientras el cuerpo de naruto yacia inconciente en el suelo en su mente se encontraba discutiendo con kyuubi

-necesito tu poder no puedo con el yo solo-

-jajajajaja el mocoso necesita el poder de una bestia para vencer a un simple humano? Jajajajajajaja-se burlaba kyuubi de naruto

-no es eso solo que yo

-que tu que

-que yo………no soy tan fuerte

-jajajajajajajajaja si quieres mi poder solo libera mi sello-le decia kyuubi a naruto insitandolo a que lo liberara

-yo no debo

-pero que acaso no quieres salvar a tu novia?

-si pero no se si sea lo correcto

-hazlo no pasara nada

-pero si te apoderas de mi cuerpo no se que podrias hacer

-no lo hare ya que si te matan a mi tambien asi que estamos atados…Que dices me liberaras?

-de acuerdo

Y comenzo a despegar el sello pero este se comenzo a soltar solo cuando solo despego un poco y de repente se detuvo dejando menos de la mitad del sello pero naruto sentia como el poder del kyuubi recorria su cuerpo el solo podia con 4 colas pero se habian liberado 7 de golpe

De regreso al mundo normal…

Igual que cuando estaban peleando naruto y sasuke el chakra tan rojo como la sangre comenzo a levantar a naruto dejando a todos estupefactos

-enserio creiste que me detendrais con eso jajajajajaja-se reia naruto con los ojos de zorro que se le ponen cuando libera el poder de kyuubi-ahora es mi tur……kaaa-entonces naruto escupio sangre como si le hubieran enterrado un kunai en el estomago---"que me pasa"

-"lo que pasa es que es mi turno de saborear algo de sangre"-dijo la vos de kyuubi en la cabeza de naruto

-noooooooooo-gritaba naruto mientras se sujetaba la cabeza y entonces asi como a sasuke le invadia la marca maldita a naruto la parte derecha del cuerpo le empezaba a cambiar… el brazo cambio al de un zorro sus dientes se convertian en colmillos y le comenzaba a cambiar el pelo a un rojo-naranja y tambien en el brazo le empezo a salir cuando termino de pelear con kyuubi de forma mental dijo con una voz tan macabra como la de orochimaru-es hora de pelear-dijo naruto-kyuubi viendo a los ojos a hiashi el cual se quedo paralizado ante la mirada asesina de naruto-que pasa me tienes miedo- le dijo naruto-kyuubi al oido ya que en menos de un segundo y con mas velocidad que cualquiera se le puso de espalda a espalda a hiashi-continuemos con la pelea- dijo naruto tronandoce los nudillos-juuken version kyuubi-dijo naruto pero por un pelo hiashi lo alcanzo a esquibar pero para su sorpresa el chakra que habia lanzado naruto desde la palme de su mano quemo todo lo que se puso en su camino

-que cosa eres tu?

-yo soy naruto al 80 de poder

-como copiase mi juuken

-no tiene ciencia solo hay que disparar el chakra por tus manos pero como yo no veo los conductos de chacra yo quemo las venas

-que le pasa a naruto-kun-se preguntaba hinata ya que ella nunca habia visto a naruto de esa forma- pero salio de su trance al ver que su padre salio disparado por una atada de naruto la cual lo mando con tal fuerza que rompio varias rocas que se encontraron en su paso dejando a hiashi tirado casi moribundo en el piso

-ahora el tiro de gracia-dijo naruto-kyuubi el cual comenzo a cargar chakra en su mano derecha haciendo que tomara le forma de garras las cuales emitian un calor que comenzo a quemar todo en un rango de 5 mts y salio disparado y caundo estaba a escasos metros de golpear a hiashi, el cual solo sudaba frio ya que aun tenia miedo a causa del poder de naruto, tsuynade aparecio dandole un golpe con toda su fuerza a naruto en la cabeza y nisiquiera el chakra de kyuubi lo defendio pero le quemo la pierna a tsunade. Esta solo dio la orden con un ademan del brazo y llegaron los medicos con ambos pero a naruto no le vieron ni la mas minima herida mientras que a hiashi todas las costillas rotas y casi todos los huesos rotos solo las piernas eran las que estaban mas cuidadas pero auyn asi se lo llevaron a terapia intensiva mientyras que a un inconciante naruto lo tomaron los ANBU pero a pesar de haberse deshecho de su tranformacion su cuerpo se encontraba con una temperatura extrema y cuando lo levantaron solo escucharon que naruto decia inconciente

-¿gane la libertad de hinata?

Continuara……

Que tal bueno solo espero que la espera haya valido la pena enserio lo siento mucho pero entre la novia el trabajo el dibujo y la familia no pude escribir mucho espero les haya gustado y espero sus reviwes y criticas tambien.

Hasta el proximo capitulo

(D: bye)(A:sayonara)


	7. Chapter 7

Ke onda como estan amigos, amigas, otakus, dementes, safados, mariguanos, borrachos ,etc, etc espero que esten disfrutando el fic tanto como yo disfruto el hacerlo y que no se ayan aburrido ya que este fic da para largo entendido(D:jajajajaja si como no tu eres el que ya se canso de escribir) mira que si vuelves a decir algo te encierro en el mazo de dinosaurios (D:noooooo todo menos estar con esos animales idiotas) entonces callate…..en que estaba a si los dejo con el fic

Suegros

Capitulo 7.- ¡¿5 chakras?!... y algunas explicaciones

La pelea entre naruto y hishi habia acabado con la clara ventaja de naruto sobre el hyuuga mayor pero a pesar de eso naruto estaba en detencion por los ANBU debido a lo ocurrido en la pelea y hiashi estaba en terapia intensiva.

Era una tarde tranquila en casi toda konoha y es casi, ya que en el hospital de la aldea tenian un problema de calor extremo, ya que todos los vendajes, bolsas de hielo, esposas, todo, la temperatura del cuerpo de naruto lo quemaba o derretia, nadie entendia el porque hasta que llego su padre y explico la situación.

-no se sorprendan se pasara sola la temperatura de su cuerpo solo tiene que descansar a temperatura ambiente y es todo

-pero como es que su temperatura corporal esta tan alta y su pulso, organos y todo lo demas se encuentran como sin nada

-lo que paso es por el chakra especial que tiene naruto

-espere a que se refiere con especial

-ya no hagan los mensos todos los adultos en la aldea saben sobre el kyuubi que esta encerrado en naruto ¿verdad?

-si-dijeron los ANBU y los enfermeros al unisono

-bueno, lo que pasa es que el chakra de kyuubi controla el fuego y por eso no le paso nada a naruto……la causa de que se pusiera fuera de control fue que el muy idiota libero parte del sello del zorro pero ya se dio cuenta de lo que pasa si lo vuelve a hacer ¿verdad?

-s…..si-dijo naruto cansado ya que el haber usado el chakra del kyuubi lo dejo exausto

-jajajajajaja dejenlo ir necesita ver a hinata

-hai yondaime-sama

-"después de 20 años de muerto aun me dicen asi, que le pasa a este pueblo"

Mientras tanto en la habiatacion de los hyuuga………

Hinata se encontraba en shock después de haber visto a naruto en ese estado y con tantas ganas de matar a su padre, sabia que naruto era impulsivo pero no sabia que se transformaba de esa manera

-naruto-kun ¿que te paso?-se preguntaba hinata mientras tomaba una almoada y la abrazaba

-hinata lista-le pregunatab tsunade que acababa de entrar con unas muletas

-hai…pero que le paso tsunade no bachan….lo siento es la costumbre de oir tanto a naruto

-no te preocupes ya hasta me gusto "maldito naruto tenias que pegarle lo tu a hinata" lo que pasa es que el chakra de naruto dejo quemaduras muy graves en mi pierna pero no es nada de que preocuparse……bueno veamos el ultrasonido-entonces tsunade se sento junto a hinata y esta se acosto dejando ver el estomago de esta

-pero tsunade-sama no es ¿muy pronto para el ultrasonido?

-claro que no es solo para ver cuantos hijos vas a tener ya que desde que empieza el embarazo se pueden sentir los chakras de los hijos en el interior de la madre…bueno comenzemos- y tsunade comenzo como cualquier jutsu medico solo que esta vez la cantidad de chakra fue menos para solo sentir las pequeñas fuentes de chakra de los hijos-…………………………………bueno al parecer seran gemelos pero….

-pero que?

-pasa algo extraño

-que pasa?

-ademas de tu chakra y del de los gemelos

-aja-dijo hinata asustada

-hay otros dos que comienzan a crearse dentro de los de tus hijos

-que? como es eso posible?

-no lo se pero algo me dice que de esto tienes que hablar con naruto

-pero……

-pero nada es mas los ANBU ya lo liberaron…… ya se controlo

-que alivio pero tsunade-sama

-dime

-usted me podria decir que le paso a naruto en la pelea?

-si

-entonces me lo dira?

-no……eso es algo que el te lo debe de decir en persona, con tu permiso me retiro

-hai

Entonces tsunade abandono a hinata con mas preguntas que respuestas como: ¿mas chakras dentro de sus hijos? ¿que le habra pasado a naruto? ¿porque no le habia dicho nada? Pero decidio ir por las respuestas a la unica fuente que tenia, su amado naruto. Salio por la puerta con una cara de seriedad rara en ella, y tambien con una gran confusion. Cuando llego al cuarto de naruto vio al rubio acostado durmiendo placidamente cunado de repente comenzo a habrir los ojos, hinata estaba asustada no queria ver denuevo esos ojos con ganas de asesinar y de un rojo tan fuerte que haria que la misma sangre se viera palida, cuando naruto habrio los ojos, hinata se dio cuenta de que estaba inconciente pero para su alivio tenia esos hermosos ojos zafiro de los cuales ella se enamoro desde niña, mientras recordaba aquellos momentos escucho a naruto hablar como si con alguien mas se encontrata ademas de ella.

-por que lo hiciste-decia naruto sin saber a quien le dirigia la palabra

-porque necesito tu cuerpo-volvio a decir naruto con un tono de asesino en su voz

-"es la voz que uso en la pelea"-penso hinata aterrada

-pero eso no es respuesta para haber matado a hiashi-dijo naruto

-no lo mate no te preocupes

-pero que hay de hinata

-quien?

-la chica de cabellos negros y ojos aperlados

-cual la que te dio el beso de camino a la pelea o la timida con cara de angel torpe

-no la insultes ella es la persona mas tierna y cuidadosa del mundo

-cuidadosa? si como no, si lo fuera no tendria a mis hijos dentro de ella

-"¿sus hijos? ¿a que se refiere?"-penso hinata aterrada

-como que tus hijos?-le pregunto naruto

-jajajajaja asi como lo oyes cuando te reproduciste no fuiste el unico que se divirtió, yo tambien pase algo de mi descendencia

-eres un maldito

-jajajajaja si tienes razon y lo mejor de todo es que los pequeños no tienen un sello como su padre

-"un sello?"

-eres un…………-pero naruto no termino ya que empezo a cobrar el conocimiento y vio una silueta que le recordaba la mision que tomo con el equipo de hinata cuando fueron por el bicho bicouchu

FLASH BACK

Era de noche y naruto decidio ir a "tirar el miedo", se encontraban en el bosque cerca de una cascada, en camino a un bosque en busca de un insecto el cual necesitaban para encontrar a susuke, cuando escucho a lo lejos el salpicar del agua, y decidio ir a investigar cuando vio a una chica en verdad hermosa tanto que dejo a naruto idiotizado, tanto que no se dio cuanta de que se habia parado como si nada frente a ella pero ella estaba tan concentrada bailando que no se dio cuanta de la presencia de naruto hasta que naruto hablo

-di…disculpa-pero al ver a esa persona la chica (la cual todos sabemos quien es) salio corriendo dejando sus ropas atrás

FIN FLASH BACK

Al terminar de abrir los ojos y poder ver claramente alcaza a ver el horrorizado rostro de hinata debido a la confusion y el hecho de que naruto tenia a un demonio dentro y no le habia dicho nada

-hinata….-dijo naruto extrañado al ver asi la reaccion de su amada al ver que naruto desperto y lo unico que recibo una cachetada con el juuken de parte de hinata dejandolo de nuevo inconciente pero no duro mucho y cuando desperto vio una carta en la mesa de lado de la cama.

Naruto.-

Si quieres saber sobre tus hijos

Y el porque te golpee

Ven al lugar donde lo hicimos la primera vez

Atte.-hyuuga hinata

-que es esto y quien lo escribio?….no pudo ser hinata ella no escribe asi, ella lo hace de una forma mas tierna y ademas siempre me dice naruto-kun es el peor intento de engaño que aya visto de seguro fue de parte de konohamaru- entonces la guardo y se decidio a ir hacia el lugar que decia la carta.

Mientras tanto en un remoto callejón de konoha al mero estilo de kakashi o naruto estaba konohamaru leyendo icha icha paradise……. Cunado de repente

-aaaaachuuuuu….. bah….. desegunro hanabi esta pensando en mi

De regreso con naruto……

Mientras naruto iba caminando por la calle empezo a tratar de recordar lo que paso en la pelea pero solo recordaba la discusión con kyuubi y cuando el chakra lo recorria quedaba inconciente y despertaba en el hospital amarrado y rodeado por doctores y los ANBU, pero salio de sus recuerdos al ver que en el lugar de encuntro se encontraba hinata sentada sujetandose las rodillas y llorando pero entre los sollozos se escuchaban algunas palabras o frases como: porque no me dijo esto antes, como es posible que no me tenga confianza como para decirme algo asi?

-hinata?

-que quieres….snif?-le respondio hinata con enojo y con lagrimas en los ojos

-que pasa y…. porque me golpeaste?-le preguntaba naruto tratando de verla el rostro a hinata pero cada vez que el se le ponia enfrente ella se volteaba

-poprque no me dijiste que tu tienes a un demonio en tu sabes eso?

-cuando estabas acostado pareciera como si estuvieces platicando solo pero cada vezs respondias con otra voz y en una de esas dijiste o dijo el que sus hijos estaban dentro de los mios……….porque quiero que me lo expliques todo ahora mismo-de exigia hinata a naruto con tal voz que el ya estaba acurrucado temblando ya que el nunca habia visto a hyinata asi, siempre la vio timida y tierna y aun recordaba cuando ella se sonrojaba cuando el volteaba a verla, pero esta vez era diferete tenia una cara de angustiada y sus ojos estaban inundados en lagrimas, llorando le exigia respuestas hasta que naruto descistio y le explico

-ok te hablare de ello

-pues comienza

-veras cuando yo naci fue el mismo dia en que el zorro de las nueve colas ataco konoha, ese dia su espiritu fue encerrado dentro de mi cuerpo, mi padre y mi madre murieron y creci siendo odiado por todos, ese dolor en mi corazon nadie lo pudo cuarar por 12 largos años hasta que te conoci, veras yo no sabia nada de kyuubi hasta que el ex maestro mizuki me hablo sobre el

FLASH BACK

-naruto el dia en que el zorro de las nueve colas se creo una nueva regla-le decia mizuki a naruto el cual tenia cargado el pergamino y estaba siendo amenazado por mizuki para entragarselo

-c-cual regla?-pregunataba naruto desconcertado

-¡no lo digas maldito!-grinata iruka desde el suelo

-veras la regla que fue creada deci que ningun adulto te puede decir…. Que tu eres el zorro de las nueve colas que destruyo konoha hace 12 años

FIN FLASH BACK

-ese dia comprendi el porque todos me odiaban y tambien me di cuanta de que la unica persona hasta ese momento que me ayudaba y no me odiaba era el maestro iruka, y pasaron los años fui controlando el poder del kyuubi

-pero porque no me habias dicho de el?-le preguntaba hinata con mas lagrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos

-porque…porque….yo no te queria perder no soy tan fuerte para soportar eso, crei que no me aceptarias si era asi….yo….-decia naruto dejando salir lagrimas de sus ojos- te amo eres la unica persona que me acepta todas las cosas que hago, que me comprende no te queria perder-decia naruto a hinata al momento en que la abraza y comienza a llorar abrazandola con fuerza recargado en su hombro llorando como nunca antes-no quiero que me dejes por favor eres la unica razon que me mantiene vivo, cuando era niño yo siempre te veia y queria saber porque te ponias asi cuando te veia pero si no hubiera sido por ti me hubiera suicidado y no estaria aquí contigo

-na…ru…to…kun-decia hinata entre sollozos y le correspondio el abrazo a naruto y los dos estaban llorando ninguno de los dos se queria soltar, ambos comenzaron a dirigir sus cabezas hacia la del otro para darse un beso.

Continuara………

Que tal espero les guste este capitulo continuare con el proximo y quiero recordarles que a naruto aun le faltan 3 semanas de entrenamiento, el examen de hokage y el nacimiento de sus hijos y cuando acabe este fic continuare con otro el cual relatara…………………se esperan pa saberlo mientras tanto disfruten del fic.

Atte.-sharingan-uchiha


	8. Chapter 8

Hola como estan lectores se que ultimemente me tardo mucho para subir los capitulos pero es porque ando de vacaciones, y algo mas dolphin no va a molestar porque últimamente no lo he visto y eso que tengo la carta pero creo que es por la depresion de que mi novia se va a ir a vivir a España y me va a dejar aquí solo, para quien ya lo sabe y para quien no, mi novia (por el momento) es tommy hiragizawa, bueno sin mas los dejo con el siguiente capitulo. Una ultima cosa para este capi le doy gracias a tommy hiragizawa por las ideas que me dio con uno de sus fics de ouran host club. Ahora si el fic.

Suegros

Capitulo 8.- hora de pagar…

Era una noche tranquila naruto acababa de entrar a su casa después de haber estado platicando con hinata y de haberle dicho sobre el kyuubi y demas cosas sobre el, cunado su padre le hablo desde la cocina, tenia un aire de seriedad el cual confundio al rubio menor

-¿Qué pasa otou-san?

-donde estabas?

-tenia muchas cosas que hablar con hinata

-a si?

-si….por lo de la pelea, lo que me paso

-y le dijiste sobre kyuubi?

-si…………….le dije todo

-ok vamos a cenar

Dicho esto comenzaron a cenar pero habia un silencio incomodo, naruto sabia que su padre tenia algo el siempre tomabab algo de sake en la cena y ahora estaba tomado agua comun y corriente

-que pasa?-pregunto naruto a su padre el cual estaba muy serio

-me entere de algo que podria ser muy malo si no pasas el examen de hokage

-que pasara si no paso?

-hiashi tambien entrara al examen y lo mas seguro es que trate de matarte durante las pruebas- naruto estaba sorprendido no podia decir nada

-que quieres decir?...entonces peleare con hiashi?

-asi es, al parecer dice que la pelea nunca termino ya que tsunade no bachan la interrumpio y la uiqere continuar hasta que alguno de los dos muera

-……-naruto estaba con la vista baja temblando no lo podia creer hiashi queria pelear y ahora que vio lo que puede hacer estara preparado

-naruto se que estas nerviosos pero….-pero yondaime no pudo terminar la oracion ya que desde naruto se comenzo a oir una leve risa que poco a poco se convirtió en una carcajada, de repente se callo de golpe y dijo con ojos de emocion

-esto sera emocionante

Al terminar de canar naruto se dirigio a su habiatacion, se preparo para dormir se cambio se puso su gorro de dormir de siempre (N/A: quiero uno de esos) y7 se fue a la cama, psaron unos minutos y vio por la rendija de su puerta que su padre se habia ido a dormir y habia apagado todo, naruto no podia dormir algo le incomodaba, pero que, sabia que algo no estaba bien que algo iba a pasar, cuando de repente recordo lo que le habia dicho hanabi el dia de la pelea "después me pagas el servicio de mensajeria" pero ella lo habia dicho con una cara de perversión la cual solo habia vito en hinata cuando estaba caliente

-no creo que hanabi se atreva a hacer eso…..

-a hacer que no me atreveria?-dijo hanabi que se encontraba en la ventana de naruto con una blusa ajustada que mostraba su bien formado cuerpo, lo cual dejo embobado a entraste a mi habitación y a que vines?

-entre por tu ventata y veno a que me pagues la mensajeria- le dijo mientras se acercaba con una cara de perversión hacia naruto, se quedo a escasos centímetros de naruto y este le pregunto

-que clase de pago?

-esta-le con esto al momento en que se sentaba sobre naruto y lo tumbaba sobre la cama-no solo le gustas a mi hermana-le dijo al momento en que se acostaba sobre el y le daba un beso en los labios, naruto no podia hacer nada la exitacion cada vez lo hacia que cediera mas hasta que abrazo a hanabi y le correspondio el beso, un beso el cual se convistio en apasionado rapidamente, fue bajando por su cuello hasta su blusa, pero no estaba en una buena posición entonces se puso el sobre ella, y fue bajando por su cuello hasta su blusa, la exitacion no lo dejaba pensar bien y solo tomo un kunai y le corto la blusa dejando a la vista el hecho de que no llevaba brasier, naruto no lo dudo y comenzo a mamarle uno de los senos mientras que con la otra mano comenzaba a bajar por sus pantalón y pasando para debajo de este y de sus bragas tambien sintiendo la conchita de esta la cual se habia comenzado a mojar

Hanabi no se queria quedar atras y le comenzo a quitarla ropa a naruto hasta que lo dejo en boxers, naruto hizo lo mismo y le quito lo pantalones a hanabi y volvió a bajar hasta que llego a vientre de estadesidio subir pero las manos de hanabi lo guiaron hasta su sexo el cual comenzo a inducir con su lengua y sus manos, comenzo a meter los dedos en esa dulce conchita y dejo a descubierto el clítoris de esta, lo comenzo a lamer hacien do que la hyuuga comenzara a gemir de placer, volvio a subir pero penso mejor e hizo un kage bunshin, hanabi estaba atonita hante la vista tenia a cuatro narutos delante de lla y cada una era real, el primero comenzo a besarlelos senos para pasar a mamarselos copmo si de un bebe se trataseel segundole besaba el cuello por detrás, cuando comenzo a sentir el miembro de uno de ellos rosar sus nalgar para penetrarla, logrando asi que un grito de placer de la hyuuga situación que aprovecho al un de los naruto para hacer que le comenzara a chupar el pene a este, hanabi no lo podia creer la estaban penetrando por el culo y ademas se la estaba mamando a otro, pero poco le duro ya que comenzo a sentir como uno de los miembros rstantes la comenzaba a penetrar por delante de un solo golpe, eso se sentia tan bien que queria mas y comenzo a masturbar al clon restante con la manoniguno de los cuatro se queria detenery comenzaron a darle con mas fuerza, hanabi no queria que se detuvieran, derrepente uno de ellos le corrio en la boca llenandosela de semen, el cual se lo trago entero, el que se la cogia por el culo tambien se corrio dentro de ella dejando salir todo el semen por el ano abirto por el miembro, hanabii sentia todo el placer de la satisfaccion y el aliviopero de repente sintio el miembro que estaba masturbando entrarle por el culo otra vez, los otros dos clones despaparecieron, dejando al original mamandole los senos y al otro clon cogiendola por el culo como desesperado, hanabi ya no aguantaba el placer yt comenzo a soltar fluidos sin control se comenzo a retorcer del placer que le ocacionaban ambos miembros dentro de ella cunadno ambos se corrieron uno denuevo en su ano y el otro sobre su abdomen, el ultimo clon desaparecio dejnado al naruto original y a una hanabi mas que satisfecha tirados en el piso, en un charco de semen y de fluidos, dormidos.

Continuara………

Espero les aya gustado este capi lo hice mas que nada por dos cosas:uno; la inspiración que me dio un fic lemon que estaba leyendo y dos; que mi amigo kaiserofdarknes me lo habia pedido desde hace tiempo. Espero les haya gustado nos vemos en el siguiente

Atte.-sharingan uchiha


	9. capitulo especial

Hola queridisimos lectores, saben me puse a ver mis reviews y me di cuenta de que algunos me preguntaron sobre el capi especial de icha icha paradise de jiraya y otros quieren saber sobre la hija de sasuke bueno para complacer a mis queridisimos lectores (D:ni tan queridisimos que ya ni te dejan reviews)alli va mi autoestima…bueno hare dos capitulos especiales el primero es este asi que espero lo disfruten(D:dejen reviews onegai)

Suegros

Capitulo especial 1.- la nueva uchiha……

Konoha se veia tan tranquila sin ningun solo alvoroto hasta que de la oficina de la godaime se rompio ese silencio

-¿queeeeeeeeee?-grito la godaime a sasuke el cual se encontraba paralizado ante la mirada furtiva de la sannin

-p-pues si quisiera saber si podemos ir a vivir a los terrenos uchiha de konoha mi casa es muy pequeña para los tres

-ni lo pienses y no quiero peros oiste…..no puedes ir a vivir alli esta prohibido para todos

-pero como unico descendiente de los uchiha esas tierras me pertenecen ¿no?

-pues si tienes razon pero eso no impide el que yo te prohiba el ir para alla

-yomno le venia a pedir permiso le venia a decir que nos vamos a vivir para alla, si?

-eres un bueno solo porque no haz atentado contra konoha desde que regresaste, te dejo ir pero si no veo ese barrio limpio en tres dias se buscaran otra casa ¿entendido?

-hai hokage no bachan-y se fue para esquivar el escritorio que le habia lanzado la hokage-"como le hace naruto para salir ileso de ella"-penso sasuke al saber que el siempre hacia enojar a la godaime-mejor voy con sakura para ver a donde nos mudamos-dijo con un suspiro

Al llegar a su casa la cual era para dos personas no vio a nadie ni a la bebe en su cuna asi que se puso a revisar la casa pero no las encontraba a ninguna de las dos

-donde se metieron-decia sasuke preocupado, en eso abrieron la puerta y sasuke se econdio con un kunai en la mano pero al ver que era sakura guerdo su arma y se tranquilizo un poco pero se levanto y le pregunto a sakura-donde se metieron estaba preocupado

-fui a registrar a nuestra hija a las oficinas

-aaa pero ni siquiera le hemos puesto nombre

-yo ya lo hice

-y como le pusiste?

-se va a llamar…

-como?

-sakeru uchiha

-es un lindo nombre

-gracias

-sakura tango que hablar con tigo-dijo sasuke preocupando a sakura por su tono de voz

-que pasa

-pues-cambiando su cara a la tipica de naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con los ojos cerrados-nos mudamos a la casa de mis padres

-O.O…….enserio?-le preguntaba emosionada

-si solo que tsunade no bachan me puso una condicion

-le dijiste igual que naruto?-pregunto sakura extrañada

-si esque se me hace gracioso

-ok pero dime cual es esa condicion

-que limpies tanto la casa como el barrio en tres dias maximo si no lo hacemos nos sacaran de alli asi que vamos de una vez

Y empezaron a empacar tanto sus cosas como las de sakeru, ya todo listo sasuke uso su sharingan para copiar la tecnica de kage bunshin de naruto y el y sus clones comenzaron a acarrear las cosas a la nueva casa. Cuando llegaron al lugar sasuke recordo viejos tiempos y para desgracia de sakura aun quedaban manchas de sangre en las paredes desde hace unos 15 años, lo cual le daba un toco tenebroso a la casa

-valla nunca crei que cuando regresara a esta casa seria con mi familia-decia sasuke feliz

-"al parecer no le importa el aspecto de la casa solo el hecho de estar aquí es suficiente"-pensaba sakura al ver el rostro feliz de su esposo

-bueno….creo que comenzare a limpiar

-hai

-te encargo a sakeru y la cena si?

-hai…no te preocupes por eso solo que…

-que pasa?

-si voy a preparar la cena no deberias de limpiar primero la cocina-le dijo sakura con una sorisita ironica

-tienes razon-respondio sasuke con un suspiro-a trabajar

Dicho esto se dispuso a liumpiar toda la casa comenzando con la cocina, limpio todo a fondo excepto una habitación…la habitación donde murieron sus padres. Sakura estaba preparando la cena, cuando oyo que sasuke habia empezado a llorar. Salio corriendo de la cocina para ir a verlo, estaba de rodillas frente a una puerta entre abierta, tenia las manos sobre su rostro para que no viera sakura sus lagrimas las cuales salian de entre sus dedos

-sasuke-kun…..que pasa?

--……en…en esa habitación murieron mis padres cunado itachi asesino al clan-sakura solo se llevo las manos s la boca al saber eso, se sento junto a sasuke y lo abrazo, el cual fue correspondido de inmediato

-vamos sasuke-kun loa cena esta lista y deje a sakeru sola vamos

-h-hai-dijo sasuke limpiando se las lagrimas y poniendo una cinta de "prohibido el paso" a la puerta. Cuando llegaron a la cocina casi toda la casa habia sido limpiada a excepcion de aquella habitación-mañana comenzare con el jardin y la calle

-hai…sabes sasuke-kun

-que pasa?

-sakeru seria igualita a ti si no fuera porque es mujer

-si tienes razon ademas tambien tiene tu frente

-sasuke….

-lo siento-pero esque era la verdad sakeru tenia el mismo peinado que sasuke ademas de tener unos ojos igual de negros que los de su padre pero para diferenciarla tambien la frentesota de sakura

La noche paso sin muchos problemas mas que la lloradera que cualquier bebe hace en medio de la noche. Por la mañana cuando sakura desperto vio que sasuke no estaba en la casa ya que se encontraba limpindo el jardin-maldita malesa, maldito césped-se le oia decir a sasuke mientras cortaba todo con su katana. El dia paso muy lentamente miertas sasuke limpiaba y sakura cuidaba de sakeru (D:saben me doy cuanta de que toda la famila empieza con s…sakura, sasuke y sakeru que cosas no?). cuando sasuke al fin habia terminado de limpiar la calle y el jardin ya era muy tarde, cuando entro a la cocina vio un papel en la mesa la que decia "sasuke-kun me lleve a sakeru a dormir alli esta la cena dulces sueños". Cuando llego a su habitación vio a sakura durmiendo muy bien pero de repente la bebe comenzo a llorar, la tomo en brazos y bajo a la cocina, calento un biberón con leche fue al jardin y se lo dio a tomar mientras observaba la luna reflejada en un pequeño estanque que alli se encontraba, luego miro a la pequeña que tomaba feliz su leche al terminar la niña solo bosteso y se acomodo para dormir-duerme bien….uchiha sakeru-dijo su padre para después quedarse dormido con ella en brazos

A la mañana siguiente llego tsunade muy temprano a lo que le recibio sakura pero pidiendole que no hiciera ruido ya que ambos seguian durmiendo, la hizo pasar cuando pasaban hacia la cocina tsunade observo como se veian sasuke con su pequeña en brazos, se veia que la queria mucho ya que hasta dormido se veia que no la dejaria irse la tomaba con ambos brazos

-sakura solo dale esta nota a sasuke cuando despierte ok?

-hai tsunade-sama?

-nos veremos después y cuida mucho de tu hija ok

-si

-por cierto…cual es su nombre

-sakeru uchiha-respondio la pelirosa con una sonrisa

-lindo nombre

Al decir esto tsunade se retiro dejando a sakura preparando el desayuno, después de un rato sasuke desperto con la niña en brazos y se dirijio haci la cocina, sakura le mostro el recado que le dejo tsunade a lo que este le di a sakeru y tomo el recado que decia:

Sasuke:

Lamento mucho las

Molestias que te ocacione

Al decirte que linpiaras la casa

Pero era porque no soprtaba ver tanta suciedad

Gracias por hacer mi trabajo

Atte.-tsunade

-ahora se porque le cae mal a naruto esa vieja-dijo sasuke enojado mientras arrugaba la hoja

-jejeje-pero asi somo las mujeres-le dijo sakura dandole un beso en la nariz para sacarlo de su transe y le sirvio el desayuno

Continuara………

Hola lectores espeor les haya gustado este pequeño capitulo, solo es de relleno bueno mientars tanto estoy trabajando en el proximo capitulo pero no se me ocurra nada, porfavor dejenme sus reviews para que me den ideas onegai (D: la vida del fic cuenta con ust) el tiene razon(D:si yo tengo…tengo la razon?)callate….onegai dejen sus reviews y si quieren algunas ideas para el fic..

Atte.-sharingan-uchiha

(D:sayo)


	10. Chapter 9

PERDON!!!!!!!!!...Se que me tarde mucho en escribir el proximo capitulo pero es a causa de la maldita escuela que no me deja en paz….ademas de las practicas de banda….y muchas cosas en serio perdon se que estan molestos o con mucho suspenso no se, pero para conpensar hare este capitulo un poco mas largo

Suegros

Capitulo 9.- ¡¿ESE BAKA ME VA A ENTRENAR?!

-Naruto eres un imbecil-pensaba yondaime al ver la "escenita" en la que se encontraba su hijo al ir a su cuarto por la mañana-"esto te va a costar muuuuy caro y yo que te habia conseguido a alguien muy especial para tu siguiente entrenamiento, eres un baka"

Después de su "pago" a hanabi naruto habia que dado muy cansado lo cual resulto en que se quedo dormido mas que de costumbre, cuando desperto su padre lo recibio muy animado y con una gran sonrisa en su cara con la comida lista

-otou-san

-mande naruto

-que te pasa, porque estas tan contento?

-a pues porque te tengo un regalo por haberle dado una paliza a hiashi-baka

-SIIIIIIIII, QUE ES QUE ES QUE ES QUE ES……

-pues pude convencer a alguien que te va a encantar que te entrene

-enserio….quien?-preguntaba naruto emocionado-"que bueno ahora no me tiene que entrenar sasuke-baka"

-pues es……kakashi y tambien lo convenci de que te enseñara el chidori

-¡¿Qué?!...ESO ES LO MEJOR SSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-pero….

-eh?...pero que?

-pero esta mañana te vi cuando estabas con la hermana de hinata muy "juntitos" los dos

-e…etto…puedo explicarlo-decia naruto preocupado sabiendo que su padre no le iba a perdonar tal acto

-que te consegui a alguien mejor para que te entrene-dijo yondaime con una risa maligna en su cara

-quien?-pregunto naruto asustado por la cara de su padre

-el…-dijo apuntando a la ventana

-eh…..--…….¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!!!!...NOOOOOOOOO EL NO ME PUEDE ENTRENAR-grito naruto al ver que quien lo iba a entrenar no era otro que sasuke

-y que esperabas, ademas si no sigues mis instrucciones le dire a hinata lo que acabas de hacer

-kusou….maldito….eso es chantaje

-y?

-maldito!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito naruto al momento en que se lanzaba en contra de sasuke

-calmate naruto-le dijo yondaime dandole un golpe a naruto en la cabeza estampandolo en el piso

-k-kusou…..-maldijo naruto con rios de lagrimas en sus ojos-eso si me dolio

-bueno naruto vamonos a las montañas a entrenar-le dijo sasuke tomandolo por el cuello de su chaqueta y llevandolo a rastras

2 horas después…………

-ya mero llegamos?-preguntaba naruto a sasuke por "n" vez

-no

- ya mero llegamos?

-no

- ya mero llegamos?

-no

- ya mero llegamos?

-NO

- ya mero llegamos?

-QUE NOOOOOOOOO

-ok ya entedi……… ya mero llegamos?

-SI, ya mero llegamos

-yahooo-dijo naruto feliz

5 minutos después…….

-ya mero llegamos?

-vuelvez a preguntarlo y ocurrira una de dos: o te dejo aquí y no te entreno o te mato-le decia sasuke a naruto activando el sharingan

-glup……ok……no vuelvo a preguntar…….. "no tiene sentido del humor"-penso naruto al ver que su amigo se habia molestado

-llegamos

-y en donde estamos?-pegunto naruto al ver que solo estaban ellos dos en un campo desertico lleno de rocas enormes

-pues aquí te enseñare el chidori-dijo sasuke-pero con una condcion

-cual?

-que ganes el examen de hokage con esta tecnica…si?

-claro-dijo naruto con una sonrisa

-bueno pues comenzemos….yo no me tarde mucho en aprenderlo asi que tu tampoco deberias de hacerlo…adermas ya tienes entrenamiento con lee lo cual te ayudara bastante

-ya vamos a empezar?

-si ya voy bueno esta tecnica necesita dos cosas para realizarse bien y de forma mortal: velocidad y un buen manejo del chakra

-aha

-bueno el primer paso es concentrar tanto chakra como puedas en la palma de tu mano, solo concentralo no lo hagas girar como con el rasengan entendido?

-si

-el segundo es corre tan rapido como puedas en contra del oponente y después golpearlo con tu chakra….entendiste?

-si

-bueno intentalo

-aquí voy-dijo naruto concentrándose "acumula el chakra, mantenlo, y ahora…..contra la roca" penso naruto corriendo hacia una roca con el chidori en su mano……..BOOM…..solo se escuho una explosion y naruto salio volandoen direccion contraria estrellandoce contra una roca-pero que paso que hice mal?

-el chakra que acumulaste no lo mantuviste hasta el ultimo momento, veras cunado usas el chidori, siempre debes de tener el chakra contanido sin soltarlo..mira te hare una demostración-y sasuke comenzo a realizar el chidori y cuando fue contra la roca dejo un enorme agujero en ella dejando a naruto con los ojos como plato-bueno y es asi como te deberia de salir el jutsu..

-no puedo

-eh?

-no puedo hacerlo

-que dijiste?

-QUE NO LO PUEDO HACER

-rayos….te enseñare unas tecnicas mas faciles……primera….katon goukakyou no jutsu…..para realizar este jutsu solamente necesitas cargar chakra pasarlo por el esófago, la garganta y cuando este en tu boca dejarlo salir haciendo que tome la forma de una bola de fuego….y para realizarlo usaras estos sello-acto seguido sasuke usa el jutsu para demostrarle a naruto como hacerlo-KATON GOUKAKYOU NO JUTSU

-veamos dejame intentarlo-y comenzo el primer entrenamiento de naruto una tras otra las bolas de fuego salian de la boca de naruto pero todas se disolvian antes de llegar al blanco

-asi no pedazo de baka necesitas soplar con fuerza y que no se te baya el aire….es con eso con lo que la impulsas entendido?

-hai….ha…ha……-naruto ya comenzaba a demostrar síntomas de cansancio por haber estado practicando el jutsu toda la tarde sin descanso

-vamos a cenar mañana seguimos con el entrenamiento

-h-hai-djo naruto mostrando su sonrisa de siempre solo que esta vez demosatraba algunas quemaduras alrededor de la boca a causa del calor

Era media noche y en el campo de rocas se veian lucen centellantes que desaparecian rapidamente

-pero que pasa-decia sasuke aun con cara de sueño y levantandocepra ver que naruto aun segui con el entrenamiento las bolas de fuego no se detenian sasuke veia como naruto habia soltado 4 colas del kyuubi pero aun asi no era suficiente para realizar bien el jutsu poco a poco las colas de kyuubi fueron desapareciendo y naruto caia al suelo canzado como nunca antes

-tengo…que…lo…grar…lo-decia naruto al momento en que caia dormido

La semana transcurrio sin muchos problemas solo que naruto pudo aprender tres tecnicas de sasuke pero habia terminado con un gasto de hcakra muy grande lo cual lo llevo al hospital….y quedo dormido por 5 dias alli tirado inconciente dormido como un tronco sin nada que hacer mas que descansar y reponer energias 

_Continuara…………_

Gomanasai se que dije que lo haria mas largo y envez de eso me quedo una triste oresentacion toda aguada y casi sin ganas…la verdad la hice para que vean que aun sigo aquí solo que tengo un SUPER-MEGA-GIGANTESCO bloqueo de imaginación e inspiración….les prometo y juro que lo intentare…..hacer un cpaitulo mas largo(D: y nuestras disculpas a hina-chan hyuuga girl y a kaiserofdarkness)

Hasta el proximo capitulo


End file.
